Eggplant Wizard
The Eggplant Wizard (ナスビ使い Nasubi Tsukai) is the one monster to truly strike fear into the heart of a Kid Icarus player. Plutons are nought but a minor nuisance compared to this fiend. The Eggplant Wizard garners as much hate from old-school gamers as the Red Arremer from the "Ghouls 'n Ghosts 'n Goblins" series, the birds from Ninja Gaiden, Metroids from Metroid, the Thief Bot from Descent II, and Death from Castlevania. It's one of the very few enemies to possess a projectile attack. However, it's not because the Eggplant Wizard has fierce attack power (it doesn't) or high evasion (it's trudgingly slow), though it is one of the few foes to have a high amount of health. No, this creature is feared for one reason: It turns Pit into an ambulatory aubergine. Pit's body becomes that of a purple eggplant with legs, disabling all forms of action and attack. Pit retains his ability to jump, climb, and move (moving while crouching is particularly hilarious), but all he can do is dodge. The Eggplant Wizard causes this status effect by hitting Pit with an arcing eggplant projectile; the Wizard is rather crafty at throwing these nasty little vegetables and two Wizards can provide excellent cover for each other. This condition can only be cured by getting to a Hospital, where a friendly Nurse will remove the curse. Being turned into an eggplant, no matter how painful it looks or the stomach-twistingly pathetic sound it makes when Pit is cursed, does not cause any damage. Characteristics The Wizard is perhaps a vegetative creature, like Holer and Daphne. Tall, cloaked, and wielding a staff, it's an imposing magic-user, but they are not agile by any means. Like so many other creatures in Angel Land, the Wizard has a single, large eye. Appearances Kid Icarus "An inhabitant of the fortresses. It places a spell on Pit turn him into an eggplant. In order to break the spell, Pit must go to the fortress hospital." Being lieutenants of Medusa, they guard Fortresses, becoming more numerous with each subsequent fortress, and often in deadly pairs. Hit Points Damage Hearts Score (Experience) 10 2 10 300 ---- Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters Fortress bosses won't appear in their chambers if Pit's been cursed. Being cursed comes with one "small" advantage; since Pit is now at a reduced size, he can run underneath enclosures that he normally wouldn't be able to fit through. Hit Points Damage Hearts Score (Experience) 6 10 ---- Kid Icarus: Uprising The Eggplant Wizard appears in Kid Icarus: Uprising with an updated appearance. His chief method of fighting is still to turn Pit into a helpless eggplant. However, since Hospitals do not appear in this game, the transformation has been changed to be only temporary. The eggplant state can also be cured by using the Effect Dispel power. In addition, Pit can now use the Eggplant Bomb as a Miracle attack to turn his enemies into eggplants. The game also introduces a similiar enemy, the Tempura Wizard, which uses its power to turn Pit into a piece of fried shrimp. Unlike the eggplant curse, however, being turned into tempura is an actual threat in that the Wizard will try to eat Pit while he is afflicted. ---- Captain N: The Game Master Eggplant Wizard was one of Mother Brain's lieutenants, next to King Hippo of Punch-Out fame in Captain N: The Game Master. He would immediately spout fruit and vegetables when agitated or hurt, and often used them for outlandish purposes (such as a banana-phone). Gallery Eggplant Uprising.png|The Eggplant Wizard in Uprising. Images.jpg|The Eggplant wizard in Captain N. KID ICARUS Uprising -HD- for Nintendo 3DS 359.jpg|The Eggplant Wizard's chamber. Trivia *The Eggplant Wizard is truely one of the strangest and most puzzling characters in the Kid Icarus series. It is currently unknown what influenced its creation or if it is based on any mythological figures. *However, there is a possibility that the Eggplant Wizard might be an underlying reference to the Eggplant Man from the Nintendo game, Wrecking Crew, which was released a year before Kid Icarus. *The Eggplant Wizard may have some affiliation with the Tempura Wizard, as they both turn their victims into food. Category:Enemies Category:Kid Icarus enemies Category:Of Myths and Monsters enemies Category:Uprising enemies Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising